Magic Love: My Sweet Yuki
by Vanilla - Sama
Summary: Shuichi is feeling like he is about to get dumped by Yuki soon, he can't just sit and do nothing he end up using love potion to win Yuki love back , will things get better having Yuki all sweet and clingy? will it actually work? or Shuichi will end with a broken heart? Rated T for some scenes and a bit of strong language ..


**Shuichi POV:**

"Lately , Yuki is always busy , always! I don't get to spend anytime with him, and just about an hour or so I was coldly rejected by him! he throw me out the room

* teary eyes*

dammit Yuki! can't you see that I'm crazy for you?! one day you will regret this! you will come to me in tears and I'll brush you off * I know it wont happen not in million years* xD waaaaaaaaaaaaaa Yuki just look at me!"

**End Of Shuichi POV.**

" say Hiro .. how can I make Yuki fall for me?" Shuichi desperately asked

" just forget about him Shu-kun! he's 100% a jerk" said Hiro pating Shuichi hair gently

" forget about him? oh Hiro! don't say such stuff! I love Yuki" Shuichi shouted as his cheeks turned to rosy color, in that same exact moment Yuki walked in.

" get out!" Yuki said coldly.

" bu .. but .. Yuki" Shuichi said with teary eyes.

" lets go Shuichi! you"re spending the night with me" Hiro said dragging Shuichi outside.

Shuichi heart ached with sorrow , no matter what he dose he can never be the one for Yuki.

" maybe you are right Hero .. maybe I should just forget about Yuki" Shuichi hugged Hiro as his tears fall down without warning

" no matter what I do , no matter how much love I give him he just wont love me back! I'm not good enough to stay by Yuki side"

Hiro kept on ruffling Shuichi pink hair " ma ma! don't get so hard on your self Shu, I'll help you, don't cry please"

and it took just one second for Shuichi tears to turn into wide over joy smile " really? really really? thank you so much! Hiro thank you!"

" yeah yeah! I hate it when you cry my baby" Hiro said smiling gently

**000000000000000**

**Yuki POV:**

" what the fuck? I can't believe Shuichi left that easily with that guitarist! Ah! Fuck it! I need to smoke.

I wander what is he doing now? seriously! how could you just leave?"

but Yuki paused for a second remembering how cold he was towards Shuichi!

" even if I was cold and harsh , he should know that I love him! I .. I really don't want to ever lose you Shuichi .."

**End Of Yuki POV.**

" na Hiro, are you sure this will work?" Shuichi asked in doubt

" yes yes! trust me!" Hiro said pushing Shuichi into a drug store, the place was dark and somehow cold , Shuichi felt the creeps just entering in

" I do hope you are right Hiro! this place is freaking me out"

" shhhh! here comes the shop keeper" said Hiro whispering

" oh well hello there , what should I get for you?"

" I want a love potion" Hiro said

" ah! what a good choice, here you go. remember over using it is dangerous" warned the shop keeper

however, Shuichi was jumping happily every where holding the love potion bottle " ohhh! I can't wait to try this out Hiro! thank you "

Shuichi said kissing Hiro cheek softly. Hiro face quickly turned to bright red " y .. you're welcome , now go!"

and so, our Shuichi dashed cheerfully back home.

Shuichi playfully called out for Yuki " Yuki .. Yukiii .. baby are you there?" but silence answered Shuichi , he walked in to find Yuki sleeping soundly on his laptop, Yuki face looked so peaceful and sweet as he slept. Shuichi couldn't resist Yuki lips! he softly stole a kiss from Yuki lips, caressing his blonde silky hair gently, Shuichi clumsy heart thumbed with joy!

" to be able to stay beside you is my happiness" Shuichi whispered, alerting Yuki making him wake up.

" ah sorry! did I wake you?"

"yeah! what are you doing here brat?" Yuki said coldly

" um .. I missed you Yuki .. you didn't miss me at all?"

" it was only one day, grow up!" said Yuki blowing the smoke away

Shuichi shin begun to shake softly as he said :" I couldn't be away from you this one day! I was going crazy!"

"geez! you start sounding like a girl every time! it's just so damn annoying!"

" Baka!" Shuichi shouted as he run to his room crying harshly!

" damn!" Yuki sighed.

**0000000000000000000**

A few days had passed since that night , Yuki seemed as cold as ever but more angry and avoiding Shuichi completely. Shuichi poor heart couldn't take it anymore

so he secretly slipped the love potion into Yuki coffee! and waited eagerly to see the magic affects.

however, it was night time, shuichi had just got back from live concert.

" I'm home!" Shuichi said , Shuichi knew that he will be ignored as always! but the shock crawled to Shuichi fast! like bang! Yuki the cold hearted jerk , run cheerfully wearing a PINK APRON! Shuichi eyes widened in total surprise he rubbed his eyes over and over again not believing his eyes!

" Yuki .. are .. are you ok?

" of course honey! what are you talking about? C'mere" Yuki said hugging Shuichi tightly, " oh Shu-kun, you're awfully cute tonight" Yuki said with seductive look

Shuichi glubed thinking" omg! the love potion actually worked!"

" come on Shu-kun don't just stand there , let me take care of you" Yuki said dragging Shuichi into the bedroom, softly Yuki pushed Shuichi down.

Shuichi heart went " Doki , doki" unable to stop! " , Yuki passionately kissed Shuichi delicate lips making Shuichi mind go blank and just sink in the warmth of Yuki.

" should I use my hands? or my mouth?" Yuki alluringly whispered into Shuichi ear , Shuichi face quickly turned into wine-colored , his heart beat was top level

Shuichi clung tightly to the bed sheets saying passionately" your mouth Yuki .. use your mouth .." and Shuichi was so ready to get the best hot night of his live till ...

" ahhh!" Yuki said opening his mouth in position to be fed!

Shuichi was like " Ehhhh?!"

" come on feed me Shuichi, with your sweet hands" Yuki said smiling gently

Shuichi face turned to extremely red! he thought" oh my god! I can't believe that I actually thought that Yuki would give me a b ..." and he didn't get to complete as his thoughts were cut by Yuki insisting on eating from Shuichi hands!

Shuichi somehow end up feeding the strangely sweet Yuki" say ahhhh!" Shuichi said playfully

"ahhhh!" Yuki said and bit Shuichi fingers softly

"ouch! Yuki stop it!" Shuichi hit Yuki softly

"yummy! you're more delicious than sweets Shu-kun" Yuki said licking Shuichi fingers, Shuichi twitched just having Yuki tongue touching his skin

" quit it already Yuki" Shuichi said in shyness

" why? you love it when I lick you, don't you Shu?" Yuki said grinning

" ah!" Shuichi made a satisfaction moan " but is .. it's so embarrassing"

" embarrassing? I haven't done anything yet" Yuki said kissing Shuichi twitching ear, " say that you love me Shu"

" I .. I .. Love you Yuki" Shuichi said in low tone

" I can't hear you .. say it again.." Yuki said slipping his hand into Shuichi shirt, Shuichi whole body started to shake feeling yuki cold gentle hand teasing him

" I .. Love you Yuki , I love you so much"

" then how about you show me some of that love over there?" Yuki said looking at the bed

in seconds Shuichi was on the bed shirtless while Yuki kissed him repeatedly leaving love marks everywhere.

" you're mine Shuichi right? who do you belong too?" Yuki said gently teasing Shuichi.

" y .. yes I'm yours Yuki! I belong to you only" Shuichi said panting.

" good boy" Yuki said taking off his shirt , making Shuichi madly deeply blush staring at him burning with love heat! Yuki gently started to touch shuichi and ...

***Blank***

**the curtains go down ^^**

***Skip skip skip ***

so, the magic love potion had worked ! Yuki is so lovey dovey and sexy xD Shuichi heart is finally satisfied, he doesn't mind to spend the rest of their live this way.

Shuichi fall into sleep tired , and totally swept into pink sweet dreams hugging Yuki.

**To Be Continued ..**

**A/N :**

**thanks everyone for reading :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**and hahah! I'm sorry we don't get to see the hot parts :P it's not a lemon fic :)**

**you can imagine the rest your self :3**

** Ok stay toned , as things will about to get much better next time , when Shuichi use overdose of the love potion on Yuki ^^**

**Don't forget to review :) **


End file.
